<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped Around His Fingertip by R_E_R6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131441">Wrapped Around His Fingertip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6'>R_E_R6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TK's Oral Fixation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Established Relationship, He made me put that because he is needy and also impatient, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure!TK, M/M, Oral Fixation, Owen Likes Carlos, Sexual Content, biting kink, for sy's needy ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK has an oral fixation and it's driving Carlos crazy. Not only because he's so turned on by the sight on his fingers in TK's mouth, but also because TK keeps pulling away and apologising when he realises what he's doing. Eventually, TK comes to realise that Carlos isn't turned off by his habit and uses the knowledge to his advantage.</p><p>5 Times TK begins biting on Carlos' fingers without realising and is insecure about it +1 time he definitely knows what he's doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TK's Oral Fixation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watching A Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's finally here guys!! You can stop yelling now 😅 (at least for this one, I know you guys are still waiting for THAT fic 😏)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it happens is during a movie. Carlos hasn't been watching much and couldn’t say what’s happening if anyone asked, but TK is completely engrossed. His eyes are fixated on the screen, reaching blindly for popcorn every now and again before eating the pieces slowly. Then, once they’re gone, he’ll spend a few moments biting at his own fingers as he remains sucked in by the events on the screen. You can probably understand why Carlos is so distracted; it’s fascinating to watch his boyfriend’s reactions </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also the fact that his mouth is definitely fascinating too. When he has those familiar soft pink lips wrapped around a single digit, Carlos can’t help the way his mind wanders. After all, it is a very tempting sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood of the movie suddenly shifts, TK becoming illuminated by colours as whatever suspense-filled scene fades away. TK relaxes with his hand dropping to his knee before he’s blindly searching for the popcorn again. Instead, he finds the hand Carlos has reached out with the hope of intertwining their fingers</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> It manages to divert TK’s attention for a second, long enough for him to turn with a sweet smile on his face when Carlos lifts their hands to place a gentle kiss at TK’s wrist. Even in the dim light, Carlos can see the soft blush that the action brings out and he feels his chest swell with pride in response. He’d gladly spend every day for the rest of his life making TK blush and smile like he is now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise from the screen draws TK’s attention back to the movie and he quickly becomes enraptured again. Reaching for some popcorn with his free hand, Carlos lets his own eyes wander to the movie, content to hold their hands in his lap as he tries to figure out what he’s missed. He almost manages a full minute of watching, but the next scene picks up the pace again and TK leans forward with his elbows on his knees, pulling Carlos’ arm along with him. Carlos laughs softly under his breath, unsure if TK even realises what he’s doing, and simply adjusts to the new position until he’s also sitting up straighter. It loosens the pull on his arm and brings him closer to TK so that his chest is pressed against the side of his boyfriend's back and he’s content in their shared warmth.</span>
</p><p><span>Carlos gives up on paying attention to the movie completely once he feels the telltale prickle of TK’s teeth against their joined knuckles.</span> <span>He begins watching TK once more and his confusion quickly turns to fascination. The other man is still captivated by the movie, every reaction passing through his eyes as they shine in the light of the screen.</span> <span>He’s not paying attention to their hands at all as he absentmindedly latches his teeth around them and scrapes gently across the skin. It’s an enticing sight, seeing him so focussed, and Carlos can’t help but be awestruck by the sight of TK’s moistened lips latched onto his skin in the dim light. </span></p><p>
  <span>A clash of noise comes from the TV and TK’s eyes widen. At the same time, his teeth clamp down slightly harder as his shoulders tense. He doesn’t mean to, but Carlos’ lets an amused chuckle slip past his lips. It gains TK’s attention, his parted mouth lifting from their hands to turn in Carlos’ direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He asked distractedly, a soft sound that falls from his lips as he looks at Carlos. He’s only half paying attention, eyes flitting back and forth between Carlos and the TV.  Carlos is distracted too, as TK’s lips shine as they catch the light of the tv while half of his face remains in shadow. It creates an alluring image, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry Sweetheart? If you wanted more popcorn you could have just asked.” Carlos teases, lifting their hands to TK’s face once again. It’s an invitation but TK doesn’t seem to comprehend it. Instead, his gaze drops to the knuckles now shining in the light of the tv. They’re thinly coated with his spit and he blushes when he spots the reflective sheen. Dropping Carlos’ hand quickly, as if it had snapped out in an attempt to bite him back, he turns back to the tv and mumbles an apology, all the while refusing to meet Carlos’ eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos observes him warily, confused by the reaction, and moves his hand to TK’s knee in order to ensure that they remain connected as TK finishes watching. They don’t talk about it, but TK doesn’t seem to fall back into his deep state of concentration, and Carlos can’t focus on the movie at all, his mind too busy wondering why TK was so quick to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second time is much the same. Carlos is sitting on the hood of the Camaro with his back reclined against the windshield and TK is nestled between his legs, lounging against Carlos’ chest while they gaze at the starlit sky. Carlos has his arms wrapped around TK’s chest, something TK subconsciously takes advantage of as he idly nibbles at his boyfriend's wrist. Carlos relaxes into it, enjoying the way the warmth of TK’s mouth against his skin contrasts the cool night air brushing across his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so innocent and comforting, and Carlos loves seeing TK this openly affectionate even though he’s clearly unaware of what he’s doing. In fact, his lack of attention to it makes Carlos’ heart skip even faster. Just knowing that TK is comfortable with him in this way has him relaxing deeper into the sensation as the night passes them by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is until TK does eventually realise what he’s been doing. </span>
</p><p><span>Carlos easily pinpoints the moment TK takes notice of his action by the way his demeanour suddenly changes.</span> <span>His shoulders stiffen and his mouth stills, teeth unlatching from Carlos’ skin as if his lips have been burned. The fingers of TK’s other hand wipe at the spot before TK tilts his head away from their arms and back onto Carlos’ shoulder. He doesn’t apologise out loud, but it looks like he is holding back from doing so as he bites his lip. Something tells Carlos that TK is hoping he doesn’t notice -the way he’s clearly hiding as he buries his face into Carlos’ neck is a big giveaway-, but he does notice.</span></p><p>
  <span>And this time Carlos can’t ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop?” He asks, practically whispering as his lips move against TK’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to,” TK replies meekly instead of answering the question, slowly lifting his head to meet Carlos’ eyes. “I’m sorry. Can we just forget about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos doesn’t want to drop it. He doesn’t like the vulnerability in TK’s voice or the insecurity prickling at TK’s eyes and wants to hold him tighter until TK explains it so that he can make it go away. The way TK looks at him though, soft and pleading, as he adds a hesitantly mumbled “please” has him halting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is, TK clearly doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it yet, so Carlos decides not to push, he’s sure that TK will talk about it when he’s ready. Until then, he’ll be patient and respect TK’s wishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, rather than pressing the issue further, Carlos forces his shoulders to relax again as he nods. TK’s visible relief when he does makes it easier to let it go completely, at least for now, and raise his hand to gently stroke through TK’s hair. His boyfriend sighs, content to lay his head against Carlos’ shoulder again, and they both turn their attention back to the sky. When Carlos takes TK’s hand once again, TK makes sure to keep them held across his stomach and Carlos can’t say he doesn’t feel the small ache of disappointment that the careful action brings. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Night Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next time, Carlos feels the gentle scratch of TK’s teeth across the side of his hand while they’re in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK hadn’t been able to sleep, and Carlos was still amped up from his last call on shift, so he’d picked him up to go for a drive in the hopes it would relax them both. Carlos’ hand had drifted to TK’s thigh as if it belonged there as soon as they’d pulled onto the road, their hands curling together there like magnets soon after. They drove around aimlessly, each allowing themselves to relax as they exchanged stories of their days before diverting into more random tales of their childhoods. The more they spoke, soft sentences exchanged over the low rumble of the car beneath them, the drowsier TK had gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he’s half-asleep with his teeth lightly clamped around the outer side of Carlos’ hand, the gentle strums of an acoustic guitar being the only sound to fill the space around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he falls asleep just like that, curled on his side towards Carlos with one leg folded up onto the seat beneath him, having long since kicked off his shoes. Carlos is tempted to pull over for a while just to observe the calmness that’s taken over his face as he sleeps. It’s not often his boyfriend looks so peaceful, and Carlos is almost disappointed when he begins to feel the pull of sleep against his own eyelids. He doesn’t want the night to be over and detests the thought of having to end the moment of tranquillity that encapsulates them. In the end, though, he doesn’t have a choice, and all too soon he finds himself pulling into his driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s tempting just to leave TK asleep. However, he isn’t wearing shoes and, as willing as Carlos is to carry him inside, he doesn’t think he could balance TK, his sneakers, and the keys to open the front door without dropping something and he does not want that something to be his boyfriend. He’s also certain that TK wouldn’t want him to drop the sneakers; TK is obsessed with his sneaker collection and he’d probably prefer it if Carlos dropped him rather than risk getting a scuff on the fresh white leather. So rather than try to juggle everything and risk certain doom, he wakes TK up gently, hand still cradled between TK’s teeth and hand whilst he reaches out with the other to cup TK’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, Baby. We’re home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gentle coaxing has TK’s eyes fluttering open in no time, though begrudgingly so. He groans softly, releasing Carlos’ hand as he does, before blinking with droopy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wan’ go bed ‘Los.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s another thing his boyfriend covets, his sleep. Carlos moves his thumb in slow strokes across TK’s cheekbone, soft smile overtaking his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>TK is absolutely adorable like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re home, Baby, we can go to bed,” He promises with a gentle whisper, “let’s just get you inside first, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK nods, then they slowly detach their hands and make themselves get out of the car, leaving their bubble of comfort behind. It isn’t until they’re lying in bed, TK fast asleep beside him that Carlos realises TK hadn’t pulled away or apologised. In fact, he didn’t even seem to notice that he’d been biting at Carlos’ hand. The small victory feels like a great ending to an even better evening, and Carlos’ pleased smile takes over his face once again. He lets the satisfaction wrap him up and carry him off into a peaceful sleep with TK held securely in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At The Firehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK is pacing the entrance with his teeth clamped around the knuckle of his thumb when Carlos pulls up to the firehouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sweetheart, still no news on your dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen’s been at the hospital all morning to check the progress of his cancer treatments and, as usual, TK has been worried sick all day. After texting back and forth nonstop since this morning, Carlos couldn’t bear the thought of just going home after his shift when he knows TK is at work plagued with worry so had driven straight over to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he mumbles before finally removing his hand to wrap both around Carlos’ shoulders so he can bury his face in the taller man’s neck, “I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I couldn’t just go home when you’re so stressed out here, I wanna help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK holds him tighter and Carlos returns the embrace as best he can without placing his hands on TK’s uniform. He’d stopped to help a lady with her car that afternoon and only had a few tissues on hand to clean his hands with. A series of calls since has gotten in the way of his search for soap and water, much to his dismay. Then, in his rush to get to TK after his shift, he’d completely forgotten to wash his hands properly before heading out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he starts as they finally pull away, “how about you go get settled up on the couch while I wash my hands and I’ll meet you up there in a minute?” </span>
</p><p><span>If he’s right about TK’s little habit, then he wants to be sure that they’re completely clean before TK gets his mouth on them. TK simply nods in reply, too preoccupied with his own worry to bother questioning the request, and they both part ways without another word.</span> <span>TK heads upstairs to wait while Carlos diverts to the kitchen, making sure all the residues of his evening shift are scrubbed from his hands before he follows TK’s path to the seating area, finding him with his restless hands clamped between his knees. </span></p><p><span>Once Carlos is next to TK, they effortlessly fold into one another. Carlos settles on the corner seat beside him and it’s not long before TK’s switching positions in order to settle with his head in Carlos’ lap.</span> <span>Carlos strokes a hand through TK’s hair gently as he whispers soothing reassurances. The other hand is in TK’s, the fingers trapped in his anxious grip. </span></p><p>
  <span>By the time Owen finally returns to the firehouse and beelines his way to find his son, TK has once again pulled Carlos’ hand to his mouth and begun nibbling gently at the tip of his index finger. Owen raises an eyebrow at Carlos when he notices TK zoned out across his legs. Carlos can only shrug nonchalantly in reply before jostling their joined hands slightly to get TK’s attention. Bright green eyes blink listlessly as TK regains his focus and Carlos smiles down at him, bringing the hand in TK’s hair down to stroke across the crinkled lines of TK’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad’s back, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK blinks again quickly, seeming invigorated by the announcement, and turns towards the door. As he does, Carlos’ finger falls from his mouth and it’s then that TK must realise what he’d been doing while lost in thought. He pales and drops their hands immediately before moving his away from Carlos completely. Then, he’s sitting up to place distance between them and blurting out his next words with a self-deprecating grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I did it again, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos doesn’t know what to say. How can he express to TK that he doesn’t mind the biting at all? In front of his father no less. It turns out he doesn’t need to say anything yet as Owen has no qualms about bringing it up himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you do that in years, Son, were you really that nervous about my test?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK nods and relaxes at the chance to divert the topic of conversation away from himself and back to Owen. He swings his legs to the floor and stands, moving closer to his dad with his hands raised in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did the doctor say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All fine, TK, we’re making excellent progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright fondness flourishes within Carlos as he watches TK embrace his dad, shoulders slumping in relief as he leans his weight against him. Owen rubs his son’s back firmly and Carlos doesn’t miss the way the older man squeezes TK just a bit tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re doing better, Sir,” Carlos comments once Owen meets his eyes over TK’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen’s eyes bore into his and Carlos almost feels as if the man is reaching into his mind and seeing all the questions there. They break eye contact and Carlos looks down at his hands, only to look up at Owen again when he sees the man’s feet appear in front of him. A quick glance around the room reveals that they’re alone, though he hadn’t noticed TK leave. Owen wastes no time settling into TK’s vacated seat next to Carlos, his face a mask of determination. Carlos stays silent, unsure of what to say or where the conversation is going, but waiting for Owen to speak seems like the best choice anyway as the man clearly has something to get off his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used to do that a lot as a kid, never really grew out of it,” Owen begins and Carlos is confused before the older man elaborates, “the biting thing, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos’ eyebrows scrunch at the use of past tense and he opens his mouth to ask “You mentioned he stopped, is there a reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen huffs sharply, lips pursing with a slight shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he stopped right after he started dating Alex,” Owen confirms, “TK never specifically told me that Alex was the reason when I commented on it. He just became uncomfortable and avoided the subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was a pretty big coincidence.” Carlos guesses, prompting a nod from Owen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, that was one of many changes I noticed in TK after he started dating Alex. He said he loved him, but I know my son and he didn’t seem comfortable in that relationship at all. It felt like I was losing him and worse, he was losing parts of himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos stews in silence for a moment, letting Owen’s lingering words settle while he tries to quell the trickle of rage scorching its way across his skin. He is careful to keep his face neutral, especially as he asks his next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you, Carlos,” Owen states, clapping a hand onto his shoulder, “and I know you care about my son. I also know that he’s comfortable with you but pulls away when he realises he’s letting himself get comfortable. Does that sound about right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods distractedly as he thinks of all the times TK has withdrawn from him and admits, “He keeps apologising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen raises an eyebrow, eyes open and understanding, as he encourages Carlos to continue. So, as if his filter has become torn, Carlos does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like he’s- He’s allowing himself to take that comfort, but then he realises and he apologises like it’s a problem. Like he thinks he’s a problem, and I don’t know how to tell him that I don’t mind when it’s so obvious he doesn’t want me to bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words rush from between his lips, spilling out like an overfilled cup that’s been tipped on its side. He's so relieved to have someone to talk through his concerns with, someone who understands, that he doesn't even give himself a chance to feel weird about discussing this with TK's father. Owen doesn't seem to mind either and just lets him speak but his pensive silence only has Carlos worrying more, and more words overflow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I say something? Will that make him uncomfortable? Should I just hope he realises on his own that I’m not going anywhere? Or is that worse? I just- I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly Carlos, you’re doing just fine.” Owen interrupts, prompting Carlos to finally take a breath. “He’s already opening up and this proves it, just keep doing what you’re doing and he’ll come around. It’s probably best to wait until he brings it up though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen’s words are hushed towards the end as they hear footsteps approaching. TK comes back into the room just in time to catch their hushed voices trailing off into a deadly silence and eyes them both suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, leave Carlos alone. You can’t give a cop the shovel talk.” He tries to come off as joking, but both men can see the nerves jittering in the wary gaze he shoots his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh relax TK, I wasn’t giving him the shovel talk, we were just talking, right Carlos?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos nods in confirmation, hoping his smile can reassure TK that he isn’t uncomfortable like he seems to assume. It does the trick and TK relaxes as he nods his acceptance. It’s then that Owen stands, stopping to place a comforting hand on TK’s shoulder as he passes towards the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, it’s not necessary,” he adds nonchalantly, “I like Carlos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets TK’s eyes briefly, and they share a look of apparent significance that Carlos can’t decipher, then continues to make his way out the door. TK spins slowly, eyes widened in surprise as they follow his father’s path out of the room. After a second he bites his lip in thought as he turns back towards Carlos, his face otherwise purposefully blank. Carlos leaves him to his thoughts and leans patiently against the back of the couch, silently assessing TK as he stands in place.</span>
</p><p><span>TK is ripped from his daze a few moments later when the piercing sound of the alarm spurs him into action.</span> <span>He instinctively darts to the door but stops dead in his stride before he reaches his exit and then, after a split second of hesitation, he pivots around to Carlos before rushing back to kiss him quickly. Carlos isn’t expecting it and is already half-standing in preparation to leave when he feels TK’s lips press against his. He remains frozen in surprise, still hovering in a half-crouch, as TK finally spins on his heels and races down to the trucks.</span></p><p>
  <span>He’s still smiling to himself when the trucks pull out, and he all but floats through the now-silent station on the way back to his car. He shoots off a text, letting TK know he’s left and that he hopes TK stays safe, before driving home with the sound of love songs in his ears and the sun brightening his face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. While Sleeping...And Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TK is asleep the next time it happens, snuggled back against Carlos’ chest and clinging tightly to the arm that Carlos has draped around him. Carlos can’t help the way his body reacts when he registers TK softly moaning around the knuckle of his thumb and pulling Carlos’ arms tighter around himself as his teeth dig into the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It invites the image of TK’s mouth moaning around other parts of him and his sleep-addled mind easily drifts into fantasies that are only encouraged by TK shifting his hips back into Carlos' groin. At that moment he wishes he could see into TK’s mind, curious about what his boyfriend could be dreaming to cause those soft moans that slip past his lips. There isn't much Carlos wouldn’t give to be able to make those dreams a reality, to make those sounds louder as he coaxes them out for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admires TK’s face, feeling himself hardening more at the relaxed, blissful look he finds there and the way TK bares his neck in his sleep. It's as inviting a gesture as Carlos has ever seen and he wishes TK were awake to ask for what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if hearing Carlos' thoughts, TK’s eyes shift beneath his eyelids, a sign he’s waking up, and he mumbles Carlos' name sleepily against his thumb. It’s like the weight of his lust is guiding him when he leans down and begins mouthing at TK’s neck. TK reacts immediately, going pliant beneath him while he continues his return to consciousness. His neck tilts to give Carlos more access and he quickly takes advantage, turning his own teeth on TK. The soft gasp he gets in return for his efforts alerts him when TK is awake and his lips curl into a smirk against his boyfriend’s racing pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sweetheart,” he mumbles, before clamping his teeth around the throbbing skin again. Then he soothes the spot with a slow swipe of his tongue before sucking the reddened flesh into his mouth. TK reacts exactly the way he wanted, a deep pleasured moan ripping free from his throat as his ass grinds back onto Carlos. When he notices that Carlos is already hard against him he gasps out a curse before biting down harder on Carlos’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow grinding rapidly increases to intense, frantic writhing, Carlos eventually flipping TK onto his back and pinning his arms to the pillow. He continues to work at TK’s neck until the pleasure becomes too much and they have to settle for gasping into each other’s mouths in a failed attempt to continue kissing. The heat between them grows until it’s a raging wildfire of unleashed desire, and they finish together, both falling apart with Carlos’ hand wrapped around them both and TK’s fingers digging crescents into Carlos’ back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely a good morning," TK pants when Carlos rolls off of him. He turns, resting his head on his lover’s chest, and smiles as Carlos lifts a hand to caress his face and hums in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while they just relax, legs tangled together as they catch their breaths. When Carlos’ heartbeat grows slower against TK’s ear, he lifts his head and hovers over Carlos for a slow, lazy kiss. Carlos’ hand slides down from TK’s face to press against his neck, drawing TK in closer and begging for more even as the sticky remains of their activities begin rubbing off of TK’s chest and onto his own. He can’t bring himself to be bothered by the slight discomfort, not when he can feel their naked bodies pressed together, and the heat of TK’s mouth against his own is bringing him so much satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until they pull away from each other that Carlos gets a good look at the marks he’s left on TK’s neck. He bites his lip at the sight, thumb ghosting over a particularly large mark that has TK squirming a little when the touch tickles the sensitive skin. Carlos presses harder and TK giggles, shrugging his shoulder up to his ear to try and halt the movement. Carlos smirks and TK swats lightly at his chest before taking the offending hand into his own and bringing it up to place a kiss against the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so smug.” TK rolls his eyes fondly down at Carlos as he says the words. "What did I do to deserve such brutal treatment this early in the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos snorts at TK’s teasing question, enamoured by his boyfriend’s feigned pout and puppy dog eyes as he tries and fails to pretend he doesn’t enjoy picturing what his neck must look like right now. Carlos squeezes the hand that holds TK’s, the same hand that TK had his mouth around when they’d woken up, and kisses him again. TK looks down at their hands, smiling as he pulls away. At least he's smiling until he sees the slight indent of teeth marks in Carlos’ skin, then his face twists into a look of mortificaion, his eyes blown wide. At first, he stares with his mouth gaping until his jaw snaps closed with a dull clack of teeth and he sits upright abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, did I do that? I-I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TK it’s fine,” Carlos interrupts, placing both hands on TK’s shoulders. He sits up to face him properly, rubbing his hands up and down TK’s biceps with the hope of staving off his boyfriend’s panic. “Hey, look at me. It’s okay, Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not,” TK protests, refusing to meet Carlos’ eyes as he looks away and closes his own as they begin filling with tears, “Fuck, Carlos, it’s not just one time. I keep doing it and it’s not okay. I swear I don’t mean to do it, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, listen to me. TK, Baby, calm down.” Carlos pulls TK into his arms, holding him tightly as he murmurs soothing words into TK’s hair, trying to help ground him and prevent his panic from taking hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It works, and after a few moments of being held closely and securely, TK’s heart rate evens out. He’s still visibly uncomfortable, but he’s not trying to pull away and he’s not collapsing into another panic, so Carlos counts it as a small victory. It’s enough for Carlos to feel confident that TK is listening when he continues to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to be sorry for feeling comfortable with me, because that’s what I see when you bite on my hands, Baby. I see a man that I really like, who doesn’t usually let people in, doing exactly that with me, and I’m never going to be mad or annoyed about that, TK. Especially not when you look so adorable doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorable?” TK asks hesitantly. His eyebrows scrunch together and his lips twitch, he clearly has more to say but doesn’t know how to vocalise it. Carlos strokes his hair comfortingly, hoping that the slow movements convey his willingness to be patient and allow TK the time he needs to organise his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time TK speaks, he’s prepared to hear nerves and doubt. Carlos is watching him intently and sees the way his mouth opens hesitantly around the words. What he doesn’t expect is the crashing waves of hurt and anger colliding around him once they reach his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t- It’s not a turn-off for you? It doesn’t make you want to stop being around me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rage he feels towards TK’s ex is unparalleled. He doesn’t understand how anyone could take this sweet, precious man and make him feel so uncared for. He pushes it away though, letting his rage simmer down as he uses the hand in TK’s hair to press his boyfriend’s head against his heart. He tries to focus on that, on keeping himself calm for the sake of the man in his arms. When he finally trusts that his words won’t be growled out, thickly coated by his anger towards Alex, he allows himself to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Baby, it’s not. It’s just another part of you, another little quirk that I find completely endearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK doesn’t say anything, and Carlos quickly figures out that he doesn’t know what to say, so he follows it up with a joke in the hopes of lightening the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I don’t think anything we just did supports the ridiculous claim that it’s a turn-off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK doesn’t quite laugh, but the amused puff of air that fans across Carlos’ chest is enough of a positive reaction to settle Carlos. TK leans his weight against Carlos slowly, as if testing the waters to make sure everything’s okay before he allows himself to be submerged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Baby. In fact, seeing you with your mouth around my fingers while you moan for me is sexy as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time TK does laugh. It’s a small, slightly astonished, sound but it still feels like progress. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From that morning on, TK slowly becomes more comfortable with his biting habit. He’s sceptical at first, but Carlos expects that and he does his best to make sure TK knows he’s okay with it. He smiles at him when he catches TK looking and checking for approval and encourages him when he sees insecurity lingering across his features. Plus, there have been more than a few mornings where TK has woken up to Carlos’ fingers in his mouth and felt Carlos' hard cock grinding against him because Carlos can't resist him. Those mornings leave no room for TK to question Carlos’ enthusiasm. It’s hard to be insecure about it when Carlos is moaning in his ear and rolling on top of him, all while telling him how pretty he looks with his mouth full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos isn’t lying either, stuffing TK’s mouth and ass with his fingers as he perches on all fours across his lap, feeling the vibrations of the moans he’s coaxing out, is quickly becoming one of his favourite ways to tease his boyfriend before he finally fills him in other ways. TK’s confidence has grown as a result and it’s not just Carlos who uses TK’s oral fixation to tease. Realising how much Carlos enjoys it too seems to have flipped a switch in TK and now he’ll often use his mouth to seduce Carlos back into bed, into the shower, on the couch, in the kitchen, at the dinner table…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short, Carlos never feels as weak as he does when TK sucks or bites on his finger then bats his eyes while pleading for Carlos to fuck him, and TK has become an expert at taking advantage of that weakness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Carlos is alone in the kitchen, content in his cooking as he waits for TK to come home, all while thinking about having TK back in his arms and seeing the cute little grateful smile he gets whenever he sees that Carlos has made him dinner. The meal is almost ready as the end of his boyfriend's shift approaches, all he has to do is wait for the sauce to simmer down a little more and put it all together to bake whilst TK showers off the remnants of his shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK showering at Carlos’ apartment is a new development. He used to show up freshly showered, preferring to get changed at the firehouse rather than “invade” Carlos’ time and space. In recent weeks though, it’s become a habit for TK to leave the firehouse right away, not wanting to waste the extra time getting ready. After their revelation encouraged more open communication when it comes to TK's wants, TK quickly came to the realisation that Carlos is happy for TK to spend more time at his place, even for something as simple as showering. Carlos doesn’t tell TK, but secretly he enjoys the domesticity. He loves having TK around, cuddling up to him, filling an empty spot on his couch or folding his legs up onto a chair to watch him cook. Or even just time like this, cooking alone but still thrumming with anticipation because he knows TK will be here soon to spend time with him for no reason other than him wanting to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe it’s not really a secret; he’s pretty sure TK is aware of all this even though it remains unsaid. He’s quite obvious about how much he loves having TK close to him. Luckily, TK seems to enjoy it just as much as he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos becomes so distracted by the thought of TK and how serious their relationship has become that it feels like no time at all before he hears the tell-tale sound of keys in the front door, signalling TK’s arrival. That’s another recent development, Carlos had given TK a key one day during a call towards the end of a shift when it became apparent he was going to end up arriving home late. TK had blushed when Carlos had unlinked the piece of silver from his keychain and handed it over. They’d had plans that evening and Carlos had wanted to make sure TK wasn’t waiting for him outside and that he knew he was still welcome to shower and change at the apartment. Carlos had never asked for the key back afterwards and TK had never offered it, though Carlos did make sure to mention the key in future plans, inviting TK to wait for him at his place. It was their own unsaid agreement that the key was TK's to keep and TK would smile soflty and nod with a blush every time he agreed to let himself in. As time went on, he began using it more and more often without explicit prompting, even at times when Carlos is already home. The sound of the key in the door never ceases to make Carlos smile, and this time is no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Babe, I’m here,” comes his boyfriend’s unusually cheerful call. Long shifts usually leave him drained, longing for a hot meal and some cuddling in front of the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sweetheart,” Carlos replies as TK’s nose pulls him into the kitchen, “You sound happy, good day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I have the best job in the world, which I just left to come to the best boyfriend in the world and eat the food he cooked for me. What’s not to be happy about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK is smiling sweetly as he slinks closer and slides an arm around Carlos’ waist. His eyes are wide with mischief as he places a quick kiss to his cheek before staring up at him through his eyelashes. He looks absolutely delectable and Carlos is immediately suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, cute,” he drawls as he eyes him warily, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK scoffs and pulls his lips into an adorable pout. “I resent that. What makes you think I want something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got that devious little twinkle in your eye, Baby. Either you want something, or you’re about to do something reckless, and I don’t see what reckless thing you could possibly hope to achieve in my kitchen,” Carlos states before his tone turns teasing, “unless you’re actually going to attempt to cook a meal. That would definitely be dangerous for both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you’re so mean to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no heat to TK’s complaint, only an amused grin that he tries to hide with his dramatic outburst and a swat to Carlos’ chest. Carlos grabs the hand before TK can pull it away and holds it over his heart as he leans ito TK’s space. Carlos kisses him slowly, humming against TK’s lips as he wraps an arm around his waist and invites him closer. His other hand moves to sink into the soft strands of TK’s hair, leaving TK’s hand trapped between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a little,” he quips with a wink when he finally pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like a lot, my feelings are very hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, is that right?” Carlos arches a brow. “You want me to kiss it better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among other things,” TK smirks, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting on it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos snorts at him and runs a finger over TK’s lip until it pops free from his teeth and tries to envelop the digit. Carlos doesn’t let him, instead, he pulls the hand away and gives TK another sweet kiss to swallow his disappointed whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s what you want,” Carlos surmises, seeing the obvious heat in TK’s eyes as he moves his hips closer to brush their groins together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really missed you today,” is TK’s only reply, not bothering to deny his intention of coercing Carlos into a quickie before they eat. Carlos can’t deny that the longer he stands there looking at TK, the more he begins to think it’s a fantastic idea to abandon dinner and drag him to bed. TK always looks so good, but there’s something about the way he looks when he’s just got off a shift, all rumpled and eager to be home to him, that tugs at something deep within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he’s not just going to hand TK what he wants on a silver platter. Not right now, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, instead of taking the bait and letting TK reel him in, he takes a half-step back and pivots back to the stove, his hold on TK’s waist loosening to a more casual embrace. His other hand takes hold of the spoon and he pretends the sauce has his undivided attention. It doesn’t, it never could with TK in the room, but his boyfriend doesn’t need to know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be showering up for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws the comment over his shoulder without turning his head fully, managing to sound somewhat nonchalant and dismissive towards TK’s seduction attempts despite his keen interest. TK lets out a longsuffering groan as he realises he’s going to have to work harder to get what he wants and Carlos feels incredibly smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” He pleads, and Carlos can picture his face even though he can’t see it: Chin tilted up, shoulders slumped, lips settling into a crestfallen pout that perfectly displays how kissable they are. </span>
</p><p><span>When he gets no reply other than a disinterested hum, Carlos feels him step closer until he’s pressed against his side.</span> <span>He’d expected as much, knowing TK isn’t one to be dissuaded so easily. His boyfriend knows it’s only a matter of time until Carlos gives in and seems to have been spurred on by the deflection. </span></p><p>
  <span>He nuzzles into Carlos’ shoulder -left bared by the white tank top he’s wearing- and begins placing kisses against his skin. Carlos tries not to react visibly, but there’s no stopping the quiet hitch in his breath when TK takes the strap of material between his teeth to drag it aside before scraping them across his collar bone. His mouth closes around it briefly, and Carlos assumes he’s going to leave a hickey until he quickly moves on to another spot. After the third abandoned bite, Carlos realises he’s following a path up his neck and soon enough TK’s teeth are grazing his earlobe. Carlos is almost surprised he can still hear given how loud his heart is beating and he swallows a choked sound as TK’s sultry tone hits him, his lips brushing his skin with each whispered word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” He urges seductively, “we can get a little dirty first and then I’ll shower after instead. It’ll save water and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos can feel the bulge in TK’s jeans as it presses it against the side of his hip. The hand at his back reaches around to cup the other side, holding him still as TK grinds languidly against him. He bites his lip against a smile and keeps his eyes on the sauce even as they glaze over with lust. There’s really no need, it’s finished and the stove is already off, but he knows if he looks up at TK now his resolve will crumble and he’ll take TK right here against the counter. As much as he wants that, he also wants to tease TK a little more first and elects to keep up the charade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he takes a deep breath to calm himself before speaking, hoping he doesn’t sound as wrecked as he feels, “Or we can eat the food I’ve been slaving over for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK throws his head back as he groans this time, his hands dropping from Carlos’ waist. There’s a dull thumping sound and Carlos swears TK just stomped his foot like a frustrated toddler. The thought of it shouldn’t be so endearing but it seems Carlos is charmed by everything TK does, especially when he’s being so needy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You play dirty, Reyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos snorts, his joke coming all too easily, “Evidently, not as dirty as you’d hoped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK’s mouth drops open, slightly stunned and clearly unsure whether to laugh or glare. “Oh, wow, low blow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not blowing you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Carlos manages to keep himself together and not snicker at the disgruntled huff TK lets out at that. Still, he can’t hide his amusement for long and his lips wobble at the corners, clearly enjoying their banter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re just torturing me, Los. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Getting me all riled up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Carlos teases before holding out a spoon towards TK’s mouth, “now taste this and make sure it’s how you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not expecting TK to give up yet, TK knows him well enough by now to understand that he wouldn’t be teasing if he really didn’t want to have sex. It’s a challenge, they both know it, and TK won’t stop so long as Carlos keeps it up. Therefore, he’s unsurprised when TK perks up and tilts his chin down and away from the spoon. A sly smile takes over his face and his voice takes on a saccharine lilt that sends a shiver down Carlos’ spine even as his face feels like it’s burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t eat it off of the spoon you’re stirring with,” TK says innocently. In contrast, his devilish fingers begin teasing at the waistband of his sweatpants. “That would be unhygienic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s ridiculous and they both know it. Neither of them would care if the other ate off of the cooking utensils considering how much time they spend with their tongues in each other’s mouths. Plus, there are always other spoons. None of that is relevant now though, this isn’t about logic or reasoning. This is about the pure, unhindered desire brimming between them that’s seconds from spilling over and drenching them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right, Baby,” he agrees, playing along. He knows exactly where this is heading and he’s too turned on to keep their game going any longer. TK bites his lip when his wandering fingers glide up over Carlos’ lower abs, causing the muscles to clench. His voice carries a thick rasp of pure lust when he continues speaking, “and I also guess that you have an alternative in mind already, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK nods, then upon prompting from Carlos, suggests “You could feed it to me with your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos rolls his eyes fondly with a chuckle and swipes his index finger through the cooling sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you deserve it after your long day at work, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK nods eagerly, driven by instinct as his mouth falls open. His tongue slips out over his bottom lip as he does and Carlos can’t contain the pleasured sound he makes at the sight. It’s so similar to the way TK opens up for his cock when he’s begging Carlos to fuck his mouth. Carlos' lips are pursed to blow on the sauce, his eyes hooded with lust, and he’s practically vibrating as he lifts his finger to TK’s mouth, fully anticipating TK’s next actions. That doesn’t mean he’s prepared for it though, not by a long shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As TK licks the sauce off of his finger, sliding his tongue down to the knuckle before closing his lips around the digit and moaning sweetly, Carlos feels like he’s been lit on fire. His eyes close around a pleasured groan of his own and his breathing becomes heavy, nearing a pant. TK’s teeth dig in ever so slightly, calling his attention back and Carlos forces his eyes open until they’re impossibly wide and clouded by hunger that has nothing to do with the food he's been cooking. Seeing the strong reaction, TK grins around his finger and takes it all the way into his mouth, before closing those pearly whites around Carlos’ knuckle and biting into the skin as he winks. Carlos is a goner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Baby. You really want me to take you to bed, don’t you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK doesn’t release Carlos’ finger as he nods slowly, but he does hollow his cheeks and slide his lips to the tip, suckling gently as he looks up at Carlos through half-lidded eyes. His long eyelashes fan shadows of black throughout the sparkling green and Carlos is totally mesmerised. It looks like a challenge, a dare even. Carlos likes to consider himself a fairly strong man, but he doubts anyone is strong enough to resist such a sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos removes his finger but not his hand, and TK quickly catches a knuckle between his teeth instead, stepping even closer until Carlos is backed up against the counter. Even like this, TK continues to lean into him and Carlos is almost overwhelmed by pride and happiness knowing that TK always wants to be closer to him, wants more of him in the same way Carlos wants all of TK in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so damn sexy, TK, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gets another little nod and TK smirks around his hand. Carlos just chuckles and shakes his head, bemused by his boyfriend’s cockiness. Of course TK knows how good he looks, just as he knows that it’s driving Carlos absolutely crazy. His boyfriend is well aware of everything he’s doing and Carlos is falling for the seduction without a parachute. Carlos doesn’t mind one bit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely beautiful,” Carlos whispers, thinking aloud, as he brings his other hand to TK’s face and delights in the soft blush that spreads across those pale cheeks. His fingers stroke gently from TK’s temple right down to his chin before cupping the back of his neck and resting his thumb against TK’s racing pulse. “I’m going to put dinner in the oven. Go get undressed and lay yourself out on the bed for me before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It comes out like an order, there’s no other way to describe it, and TK is more than happy to comply. His answering smile is bright and carefree, as is the hurried kiss he places against Carlos’ lips before he rushes off, discarding his AFD shirt on the kitchen floor as he goes. Carlos takes a moment to shake his head in disbelief; he still can’t quite grasp how he got lucky enough to call this unbelievable man his. He doesn’t spend too long questioning it though, choosing instead to hurry through his task of finishing up dinner and sliding it into the oven to bake on low so he can rush off to ravage the spectacular man waiting eagerly in his bed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>There will be a sequel to this where we see what happens next for anyone wanting to yell at me for cutting it off there :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>